How Do I Breathe?
by GreenEyedMonster101
Summary: Oneshots of some Harvest Moon guys getting their hearts broken. Short and sweet. T to be safe.
1. Vaughn

**I got this idea from a music video on Youtube. First four are island guys, second four are melody guys, third four are mineral guys.**

**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume  
**

* * *

"_I'm scared of everything; I'm scared of who I am, what I saw, what I did, but most of all I am scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I'm with you."_

_

* * *

_

**Vaughn**

I've got a good life goin' for me; a place to call home twice a week, a great girl to throw my arm around when I see her. But I'm definitely not the best guy around. I've got an alcoholic for a father and a mother who is in the midst of smoking her way to hell. Sure, I'm not either of my parents, but I'm their only son, so their faults are placed on me as well.

The worst of my traits is the jealousy I acquired from my father. It comes out at the most inopportune moments.

For example...

Arms were thrown around me as I stepped off of the dock onto the beach. I managed a smile; something I never did in public, or around those I didn't know. It was Chelsea, my girlfriend. She was the most amazing girl I'd ever met in my entire life. Without her, well, I wasn't really me.

"How was your trip?" she asked, her eyes alight with curiosity and childish energy.

I laughed lightly. "I hardly get to walk ten feet and I'm _already_ getting bombarded with questions?"

She pouted, her lip sticking out childishly. "Well excuse me for asking my _boyfriend_ how his trip was," she said, crossing her arms and turning away.

With a smirk on my lips, I threw my right arm around her shoulders and started walking towards my aunt's shop. "You know I say that just to get you all riled up, Chels."

She looked up at me with a slight blush on her face and a sheepish grin. "You just like seeing me blush."

I leaned down next to her ear. "Ok, so ya got me."

She giggled and I smirked slightly before kissing her cheek. We hardly got off the beach when Mark; the farmer wanna-be; waved furiously at us, a stupid grin on his face. My grip tightened on Chelsea's shoulder and she glanced up at me anxiously. Mark must have brushed off the glare I gave him because he walked right over to us.

"Hey Chels, what's up?" he asked, that stupid grin still plastered on his face.

Chelsea glanced up at me again with that anxious look on her face again. "I'm hangin' out with Vaughn today. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I figured the two of us could go to the mine today. You said you've been meaning to visit there."

Again Chelsea glanced up at me. I raised my eyebrows at her. With a sigh, she slipped out from under my arm. "Look Mark, maybe some other time. Ok?"

I glared at Mark darkly as he looked at Chelsea rather heartbroken. "Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you later then."

He walked away and Chelsea turned to me in a panic. "Don't get the wrong idea, Vaughn."

I crossed my arms and scowled at her. "Then you'd best get to explaining."

"He helped me carry some feed a few days back and he shows up where I go sometimes," she said, twiddling her thumbs a little.

"Sounds like he's stalking you," I said flatly.

"Oh stop it! He's just a friend and he knows that I love you, Vaughn."

I put my hand up slightly and shook my head. "Whatever Chels. Guys like him need to lay off other guy's girls."

I started walking away; something I shouldn't have done. And she didn't follow me.

* * *

Later that night, I headed up to Chelsea's ranch to apologize for my behavior. As I walked up, I ran through different ways to apologize, deciding to just call myself an idiot. When I got to her door, I heard her crying and I opened the door without knocking.

"Chels, what's-" I started.

Chelsea looked up in shock with tears in her eyes. Next to her on the couch was Mark. His hand was on her shoulder and he was looking at me with the same shock she was.

"Vaughn! I-It's not what it looks like!" she said, standing up quickly.

I stood in the doorway appalled. She knew how I felt about Mark, how much I loathed him. She knew that our little spat was just a spat, nothing to worry about. I always apologized when I made an ass of myself, she ought to know that.

Yet here she was, sitting on the couch with the very man I hated, crying her eyes out to him. What was so much better about him than me? What could she tell this sad-sack that she couldn't tell me? For crying out loud, I'm her _boyfriend_! That's supposed to mean something to her!

"Vaughn? Vaughn, please say something," she begged, tugging on my sleeve.

"I've had it," I grumbled. "I honestly thought you were tellin' me the truth about him. But I must've been a damn fool."

Fresh tears started pouring out of her eyes. "Wh-What are you saying?"

Anger poured out of every pore in my body. "It's over with us."

I walked out after that, never looking back, all of my fears realized. Chelsea lied to me. She betrayed me. She tore my heart out of my chest, threw it on the ground and danced on it with Mark. I never wanted to see her again.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I like this one, but the others should be better. Read and Review?**


	2. Mark

**All of the quotes in these are (c) whoever said/wrote them. I just think they're well suited for these oneshots.**

**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume**

* * *

"_Everyone tells me I should forget about you, you don't deserve me. They're right, you don't deserve me, but I deserve you."_

* * *

**Mark**

Chelsea and I were on the dock with our fishing poles. It was quite chilly for a summer morning; both of us were wearing light wind breakers. Hers was red, matching her bandana, while mine was blue, matching my baseball cap. We chatted about the island as we sat.

"So, you have your eye on a certain someone?" she asked, nudging me in the side slightly.

I laughed lightly. "You know I don't, Chels."

She scowled at me, her lip protruding from her lip so cutely. She turned away with a scoff. "I thought I was your best friend, you butthead."

"You are, you dummy. But I don't have it out for someone like you do," I said teasingly.

She grew very red and very silent. I couldn't tell her that I loved her; not when she had her eyes on someone already. It'd be awkward being together afterwards. So, as per usual, I kept all sorts of romantic feelings to myself and just enjoyed what little time I got to spend with her.

The boat from the city appeared just off the coast, so the two of us got away from the dock, settling into the sand until it left. It was a Monday morning, thus meaning Chelsea's love interest would be getting off of the boat. I sighed deeply and she looked up at me.

"What is it Mark?" she asked, her eyes brimming with excitement.

I faked a smile. "You know how much I hate the boat. It always interrupts our fishing."

She giggled, the fake smile flying right over her head. "You know it leaves just as soon as it arrives. It just has to drop off some people."

More like cargo. Speaking of which, the boat docked and the plank was lowered. The first thing to appear was Vaughn, the animal dealer. Chelsea gasped as she usually did and her lips broke into a wide smile. Vaughn, however, was as emotionless as ever. His face was plastered in a half-glare and a scowl was always on his lips.

"Hey Vaughn!" Chelsea called, waving her whole arm at him.

I hit my face with the palm of my hand. She made it way too obvious that she liked him; even I knew that. To my surprise, Vaughn actually lifted his hand in a sort of wave and a small smile appeared on his face. I couldn't believe it; the heartless, cold Vaughn could smile. My jaw must have dropped because Chelsea tapped it with a giggle.

"Don't gawk; even though he _is_ hot."

I shuddered. "Ugh, you calling me gay, Chel?"

She giggled and ran towards Vaughn. As she talked to him, I kept my distance to stay out of hearing and cast my line. I tried not to glance, but knew I failed. Vaughn irked me; I don't even know why. He just seemed like the kind of guy that would hurt a girl.

"See you later then!" Chelsea called. She was standing next to me in a flash and was waving at Vaughn's retreating figure. She then giggled and sat down next to me. "You should go after Sabrina for me. It'd be so much easier to get to Vaughn that way."

I wrinkled my nose. "You want me to what with that goody-goody?"

"You perv! I just want you to sweeten her up a bit. She's too creepy anyways."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "She is creepy. So why do _I_ have to sweeten her up? Are you saying I'm some kind of creep control?"

She giggled and hugged my arm. "I was only teasing, Mark. You know I wouldn't make you do something against your will."

I laughed. "Yeah I know. You're too nice, right?"

She scoffed. "I am not nice. I'm the most evil person on the face of the planet."

It was silent for a moment and I glanced down at her skeptically. She looked up at me with one eye open before giggling. I broke into laughter as well at her little joke.

"Hey Mark. I was thinking....You um...wanna come to my house tonight? For dinner or we could just hang out....If you want..."

My eyes widened slightly. "Yes," I answered all too fast. "W-Well, that is....I don't mind."

She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. "Ok, see you there."

* * *

I walked to Chelsea's house deep in thought. She had seemed so nervous about something and my first instinct was saying my dreams were coming true. But my better judgment knew better. Her heart belonged to Vaughn; not me. But damn, I wish it did. Shaking that out of my head, I went to knock on the door. I heard Chelsea giggling and I paused. Crossing to the window, my heart sank to my stomach.

Chelsea was at her table sitting across from Vaughn. His hat was off and he actually looked happy. The table was set with a delicious looking dinner and two candles, though none of it was eaten at all. Their hands were clasped together and the two were laughing about something I couldn't hear. I was about to turn away when the laughter stopped and Vaughn was looking down. Chelsea looked worried for a moment before her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. He was blushing and he looked happier than before. They pulled away from each other only to kiss.

I tore away as my stomach churned and my heart snapped. I stumbled back the way I came, breath coming short and my sight blurring slightly. Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't cry. I don't know how I managed, but I wound up in my hotel room as silent tears streamed down my face.

Chelsea, the only girl I had ever loved, was in the arms of another man. She belonged to him; not me. I knew this to begin with, but it still stung. Love sucks...

* * *

**Read and Review =)**


	3. Will

**Ok, for Will, I followed the rival events. I get a zero for originality T_T But I assure you, it is a good one.....Ok, I can't assure that, but I _hope_ it is a good one.**

**Harvest Moon (c) Natsume (- If that ever changes, I'll let you all know. XD)  
**

* * *

"_There's this place in me where your finger tips still rest, your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

* * *

**Will**

I see myself as a gentleman. True, not many exist anymore, but a man can dream, can he not? I try to see every lady in the beauty that she beholds, not just in the beauty of her face. Even my handsome steed Arthur knows a beautiful woman when he sees one.

* * *

I set sail for the Sunshine Archipelago not long after summer began. My uncle Regis had informed my father that the islands would be a good place for me to start my world adventures. Father always wanted me to journey the world and become a better man. Who was I to question Father? Only a fool would question him and I am no fool.

The first lady I came across was walking towards Regis' house as I rode Arthur. The pair of us bid her a greeting; her name was Chelsea. She was definitely a sight to behold, even Arthur agreed. She was the owner of the ranch on the northern end of the main island. What a lady! To be working with the earth so closely and still be radiant as ever, well, there was no comparison.

Or so I assumed.

I met a few more fair ladies in a matter of days. A blonde lady named Julia, a pinkette named Natalie, another blonde lady named Lanna, and a black haired lady named Sabrina. But none of these fair ladies could ever compare to the lady Chelsea. Her radiance was like a diamond glistening in the sun. One cannot hold up an amethyst next to a diamond and expect the same beauty; it simply does not work that way.

But there was one fair lady that could compare to my Chelsea. I met her just days after my own arrival. I had heard many rumors of a black haired maiden staying at the inn named Lily. Well, if there was a maiden involved, I must introduce myself like the gentleman that I am. As I was walking towards the inn, the maiden in question appeared. She was definitely a beauty; inside and out. I called out to her and she seemed confused as to how I knew her name.

I deftly responded. "I heard that there was a beautiful maiden staying here..."

She looked confused still, but then appeared deep in thought. "Yes, I do suppose the innkeeper is beautiful. But that does not explain how you know my name."

Just my luck she mistakes my words. I quickly think of a new tactic: flattery. "You wear no makeup at all, yet you are the fairest maiden on these islands."

She looked at me questioningly, scowling just a hint. "You vex me."

I was appalled. Me, vexing? Nonsense! I was a gentleman! "I was only saying what was on my mind, beautiful Lily."

She giggled a little, a sound of chimes in the wind. "You vex me, but I like you!"

I smiled warmly at her. "I'm so sorry; I have yet to introduce myself. I am Will."

She smiled back at me. "Will, huh? I will remember your name."

"I am overjoyed that someone like you shall remember my name," I said to her, truly happy.

She excused herself with a smile and walked away, leaving my heart a flutter.

* * *

We had several meetings from then on. She often visited the Volcanic Island which housed a wondrous mine abundant with valuable ore and gems. She was not interested in the gems, however. She was more interested in the treasure she believed lay in deep in the mine for her. It was dangerous and she was willing to risk herself to get her beautiful hands on anything rare and exotic. I had never heard of such anything so preposterous in my entire life: a maiden facing such dangers.

"I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way," I informed her, my tone frighteningly protective of her.

"I am well aware of the dangers. As a treasure hunter, I cannot be afraid of every little thing encountered. Otherwise, I would be a very poor treasure hunter indeed," she said, a small smile on her beautiful face.

I turned away from her sadly. "Lily, if anything were to ever happen to you....I would be deeply saddened..."

"Why would that be?" she asked me, her voice filled with curiosity.

I turned back to her. I could not refuse an angel like her. "You are very precious to me Lily. You are one of the few friends that I feel at ease speaking to."

She seemed surprised. "That is the first time anyone has ever said something like this to me."

I smiled. "Promise me you will not do anything too dangerous?"

She smiled back. "I promise, Will."

Again, my heart fluttered. She had such a welcoming effect on me and I never wanted it to go away. A few seasons went by and I felt myself becoming closer to Lily. Before long, I knew one thing: I wanted her to be my bride. She was the one maiden I wanted on my arm for the rest of my life. I was deeply in love with Lily. So, I asked Lily to come to my yacht after I had purchased the blue feather; the local's tradition of asking for a maiden's hand. Lily arrived at my yacht looking very puzzled. I confessed my love to her and asked for her hand and she immediately got very flustered.

"Oh Will, I am sorry," she said, a genuinely sad look upon her face.

I was confused. Flustered behavior is a normal sign of nervousness, but why does she apologize? "I do not understand, Lily. Why are you apologizing?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue feather similar to the one I was holding. For a moment, my heart leapt; she had been planning all along to ask for my hand. Peculiar to have a woman take charge, but that was my Lily for you.

"Will, I have already accepted another marriage."

My heart shattered. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Mark has already asked me to be his bride and I accepted. Oh I do hope you understand."

She left after kissing my cheek gently and apologizing once again. I understood. Better than anyone may have thought. My Lily was no longer my Lily.

And I still had a blue feather in my hands.

* * *

**Will isn't my favorite character, but I hope I portrayed him decently. His full name always makes me giggle XD**

**Read and Review?  
**


End file.
